


Immortals and Life Issues

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: WWE Immortals (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mercenary, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Immortals AU, Paramedic Dean Ambrose | Jo Moxley, Seth returns to The Shield, true events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: As a Paramedic, Dean Ambrose was the one to patch up Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns when they were beat up from their matches, after Seth left The Shield, Dean just turned her attention to her remaining 'brother' and those who needed her. When the WWE were in London, the St John's Ambulance had asked Dean to be a guest speaker at their academy. It was also on the morning of June 14th 2017. The morning of the Grenfell Tower blaze, Dean had to go into action and make it to Smackdown on the Friday as well, never mind she'd be smelling of smoke and covered in soot...





	Immortals and Life Issues

Dean Ambrose was eating her breakfast when Stephanie McMahon walked up to the 'Lunatic Fringe' with a sneer on her face "Ambrose, these gentlemen want to speak to you" Dean looked up "you guys from St John's?" She asked "yeah, Ms Ambrose..." "Dean, please" the medics nodded "we were wondering if you were free to be a guest speaker" Dean thought on it "sure, I'll do it. I'm not doing anything until Friday" she shrugged, wolfing down her breakfast and left to get changed into her usual Cincinnati Paramedic uniform. Roman looked at Dean "you take your uniform with you?" He said "yeah, the St John's Ambulance guys asked me to be a guest speaker for their Academy" Dean grabbed her full medical red kit back and dashed back downstairs.

"Hey, good to go" she smirked, pulling her copper-blonde hair into a ponytail with a white headband pushing the strands she didn't tie up behind her ears "later, Steph" she walked away from her stunned boss "Dean, when you back?" Seth called "not sure, Traitor. Why?" Seth flung her phone at her "y'left your phone, moron" he smirked "where'd I leave it?" "At the table" "okay, cheers and bye" Dean left with the Paramedics "what? I've always know she was a medic. Who'd you think patched me up and still patches Roman up?" Seth said when Stephanie glared at him.

* * *

Dean had several lectures that day with the newbies and the rest of the day she did practical demonstrations, Dean loved her work in the WWE and in the Paramedics, Vince encouraged her to keep both going and she worked as a Cincinnati Paramedic with the WWE. Sometimes when she was in places, like Boston in 2013 at the time of the Marathon, she'd jump into action and help out. June 14th would also be another time when she'd have to do that, although many people didn't know what was about to happen at a block of flats in Kensington Borough, Grenfell Tower.

 

**00:54 AM** **, June 14th 2017:**

 

"Dean, answer your goddamn phone!" Dean fumbled around in the dark and placed her hand on her ringing cell phone "bello?" She mumbled " ** _Dean, sorry that it's five to one in the morning. But there's a fire at a block of flats in Kensington and we need your help!_** " Dean's eyes flew wide "where?!" She demanded, putting her Bluetooth on and flying around the room pulling her uniform on, tripping on her shoes in the process " ** _Grenfell Tower, Dean. Hurry up, one of the guys on the Metro Force is picking you up_** " Dean hung up, tied her hair up, put her headband on, grabbed her kit, grabbed her phone and flew down the stairs in the hotel, passing Stephanie and Seth "Dean?" "Fire at a tower block. Seth, didn't you say once your cousin Tyler lives in Grenfell Tower?" Seth nodded "why?" "That's the block that's on fire" "I'm comin' with you" Seth grabbed his jacket and took off after his former Shield sister.

Lt. James picked up Seth and Dean, flying through London to Kensington Borough "Seth, go look for Tyler. I've gotta get in there" Dean grabbed her kit bag and ran to where the other medics were "Seth!" Seth turned and saw his younger cousin "Ty, you're alright!" He hugged her hard and sobbed into her black hair "what happened? Where's Aunt Kaitlin?" Tyler broke into tears "she's still in there, Seth. She tossed me out of the window on the seventh floor and someone caught me" Seth held her close as he took her over to an ambulance "where's Dean Ambrose?" Dean came coughing out of Grenfell with three children behind her "I'm going back in!" She coughed, one of the firefighters gave her an oxygen mask and she dashed back into the inferno.

Seth needed to do something, he walked those kids to an ambulance and they were crying as the medics saw to them and Tyler "how's  _this_ happen, Ty?" He asked "no-one knows, Seth. It just started like this as far as I know" Tyler was fourteen and in year 9 at one of the local Comprehensive schools, she was a student transfer from Davenport, Iowa where she had lived with Seth "Dean, you got to stop running in" Dean came back out with two teenagers in front of her "that's alright" she coughed, plonking herself next to Seth and running a hand through her fringe which was more than slightly burned off. Her uniform had scorch marks and she was covered in soot and first degree burns "Dean?" "I'm alright" she gave a weak smile at her 'brother'.

* * *

Smackdown came five days later and Dean was ordered by Stephanie to be there or she was fired. Dean was in Grenfell's remains trying to help the police find the bodies when she got the call and looked at her watch "go, we'll finish up here" Dean nodded and still smelling of smoke, went to Smackdown for her other work. Except she didn't bother showering or changing.

"What is that _smell_?" Stephanie complained on air as Retaliation played and a soot-covered, burned, scorched smoke smelling Dean Ambrose walked out onto Smackdown "yeah...that'll be me, Steph. You try running in and out of an  _inferno_ and then spending the next five days trying to find the bodies in a smouldering remain of a block of flats!" Dean yelled at her, she was hungry, tired, de-caffeinated and pissed off. She hadn't slept in  _five_ days, hadn't eaten in three and had barely had anything to drink after the smoke had almost damaged her lungs. Hunter had seen her uniform and was concerned for her wellbeing "you alright?" She shook her head "several first degree burns, but I  _did_ run in an' out of a burning building, hence why I stink, I'm covered in soot and covered with scorch marks" she said, yawning live on Smackdown "oh, and I haven't  _slept_ in five days" Dean added, storming off and collapsing in the locker room from exhaustion "she alright?" Hunter was concerned "Hunter, she's been in a smouldering tower block and hasn't slept in five days" Seth explained.

 

Meanwhile, Stephanie was plotting with Bray Wyatt to unleash his dark powers on the WWE so she held the control

 


End file.
